


Whiskey,  Voicemails, and Tons of Heartbreak

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [5]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Heartbroken Magnus Bane, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Book 5: City of Lost Souls, Post-Break Up, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Magnus is in his loft, nursing a glass of whiskey and his broken heart when he receives a voicemail from his beloved ex.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Whiskey,  Voicemails, and Tons of Heartbreak

Two weeks, five days, twenty hours, thirty two minutes and fifteen seconds had passed since that day in the subway tunnels. Not that Magnus had been counting.

Two weeks, five days, twenty hours, thirty two minutes and sixteen - now seventeen seconds since Magnus had walked away from Alec, had felt his blue eyes bore straight into his heart from behind, had heard his father's voice inside his head, taunting. 

_ He will see you for what you are _

_ He will be unable to bear it _

_ He will despise you _

Presently he was in his apartment, lounging on one of his comfier armchairs, a glass of whiskey on rocks in his hand. Magnus had his legs up on an ottoman, the couch in front of him covered in an assortment of pillows and blankets. After that day, it had become practically impossible for him to sleep in his own bedroom, not when it was infused in every nook and corner with Alec's essence. He supposed he could've made himself comfortable in one of the spare bedrooms, but they all had been victims to his heart's ill choices, too. He really needed to stop abandoning his bedrooms everything he had his heart broken, otherwise he would end up with a mansion stuffed into the tiny space of this apartment. 

Of course, he had gone through those three bedrooms a couple of days ago, and was surprised when he'd felt nothing more than a pang of loss, lessened by the years that passed after he lost them. He had moved on, and he would move on from Alec, too. He just wished it didn't take so long for that to happen.

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking through the harsh stillness of the apartment. Chairman Meow, who was napping on Magnus's lap, was startled awake, and Magnus managed to calm him down by rubbing his head assuringly. He let the phone ring its course, and when a few moments after it stopped ringing and the familiar blip of an incoming voice-mail echoed through the air, he flicked a finger and the voice-mail began to play.

"Magnus, I- I just wish you could answer the phone, just  _ once." _

Magnus closed his eyes at Alec's voice, familiar to him as his own. He tipped his head back and downed the whiskey in one go.

"I don't know what to say to convince you, but…  _ I'm sorry,  _ Magnus. I'm so, so sorry, I-"

Magnus didn't miss the crack in Alec's voice, or even when he broke off, as if too pained to be able to speak. His heart contracted in his chest, but he wilfully ignored it.

"I wish you'd just talk to me once, let me explain. What I did- I know it was wrong, but I just-"

Alec's voice broke off abruptly, but when Magnus looked at the phone, the voice-mail was still playing. There was a quiet sound, like a harsh breath being drawn. Magnus felt a headache coming on, and raised his glass, touching the ice laden bottom to his forehead. 

"Please, just call me once. Whenever you're free. I'll be waiting for you," Alec said at last, and the apartment was plunged into dead silence once more.

Magnus stared at the ceiling, ignoring the tightness of his throat. When he'd met Alec, over the course of time he slowly fell in love with him, he had felt so many things as if they were made new to him - joy, excitement, desire…  _ love. _

And now, heartbreak.

There were so many voices tickling his mind, like the shadows that haunted the dark corners of a room. Voices telling him that he should've expected this, that there were so many who warned him, that there were signs all along, pointing to this very ending.

Magnus wanted to throw his head back and laugh at himself. He should've listened to those voices. He should've seen the signs. He was a fool, an utter bereft fool, who was still hopelessly in love with his ex. Hopeless, because deep down he knew that he and Alec were never meant to be, and he was a fool for believing any other way.

After all, tales of Angels and Demons falling in love only ever ended in tragedy.


End file.
